Saving Our Master
by YuriChan220
Summary: Hakuno-chan's three main servants give all their love to their master...especially when they save her from death.


**Saving Our Master**

**Pairing: Hakuno (female) x Nero x Tamamo x Altera**

**Genre: Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate Series or any of its characters.**

Saber Alter stands there, facing Hakuno and her three main servants. The brunette has never seen anything like it. A corrupted King with a powerful aura. And she wants to fight and destroy Rome. Nero and the others stand in front of the brunette and stand in their battle positions. Hakuno puts both fists on her chest, watching the battle about to unfold.

The three charge at Saber Alter. The corrupted King charges forward and with one quick slash, all three of them fall to the ground. Hakuno-chan gasps in shock. This servant is very, very powerful and she hurt them with one single attack. Nero grits her teeth and gets to her feet.

"You think that will stop us?" the Emperor says. "Guess again, sister!" She charges again and blades clash back and forth with sparks flying.

Altera jumps to her feet and charges with her rainbow sword. She swings it back and forth with Saber Alter parrying it just in time and pushes her off. Tamamo charges while preparing a fire attack. However, Saber Alter senses it and jumps high in the air when the fox girl shoots the flames, completely missing. Saber Alter lands behind Tamamo and slashes her, making her collapse to the ground.

"Oh, no you don't!" Altera charges and clashes blades with the corrupted King. Sparks fly as they swing back and forth, up and down and so on. She spins around and fires ice to freeze her in her place. But Saber Alter jumps to evade it once again and slashes Altera from behind.

Nero gasps at the two getting hit pretty badly. "You asked for it!" She charges at the corrupted King again to clash blades.

They hit hard with sparks flying until they clash one more time and try to push each other away. Nero grits her teeth and glares at Saber Alter, who just gives her a cold stare. Hakuno-chan takes a step forward, putting a fist on her chest.

"Saber!" she cries.

"Praetor, please stay back!" Nero shouts.

Saber Alter glances at Hakuno-chan and then toward Nero. She grins a little and shoves her away to head toward the brunette. Nero takes notice and speeds over toward the corrupted King to slash her a little to distract her. When she turns around, Nero slashes her a couple times, successfully hitting her, but gets parried and slashed by Saber Ater. Another slash and then a round house kick for good measure, making Nero topple to the ground.

"Saber, no!" Hakuno-chan rushes to her servant's aid to tenderly pick her up. "Are you okay!?"

"P…Praetor…"

The brunette grits her teeth, clenches her fist and glares at Saber Alter, who just gives her a cold gaze. She looks at the sword Nero just dropped and then toward Saber Alter. Gently setting the injured Emperor down, she grabs the sword and takes a few steps forward and points the sword at the corrupted king.

"Your real opponent…is me!" Hakuno shouts. "You stay away from my servants!"

Saber Alter tilts her head in confusion a little, but shrugs. Taking on a human shouldn't be a problem. She's the one who she's going for all along. Closing her eyes she lowers her sword just diagonally behind her. It glows fiery purple and it grows. She opens her eyes and charges at Hakuno-chan. Nero sits up and reaches out her hand.

"Praetor!" she cries.

But it's too late. Before Hakuno-chan can react, the tip of the blade makes contact with the brunette's stomach. Hakuno-chan's eyes widen in shock and gets shoved away by Saber Alter.

"NOOOOO!" Nero screams and scrambles to her feet to tenderly pick up Hakuno. "PRAETOR! PRAETOR!"

"Oh, no!" Tamamo and Altera jump to their feet as well and run to their master's aid.

Hakuno-chan is unconscious and the girls turn to Saber Alter who is standing there, waiting for battle. Nero grits her teeth and gently sets her master down.

"You…you fool!" the Emperor growls as she picks up the sword Hakuno-chan dropped. "How DARE you hurt my Praetor!"

Tamamo steps in. "Yeah! NO ONE…and I mean NO ONE…hurts my darling husband!"

"She may be my prisoner," Altera also steps in and points her sword at Saber Alter. "But she's STILL my beloved! Those who get hurt will be punished!"

"Girls, we need to separate and give it all we have!" Nero says. "This girl likes to hit in one direction. If we surround her, she might not have a chance to strike."

"Right!" Tamamo and Altera say in unison and give a nod.

Saber Alter grips her sword and charges. Altera and Tamamo jump to separate while Nero charges forward and clashes swords back and forth, letting sparks fly with each hit. Nero has to keep her busy long enough for Alter and Tamamo to attack. The Emperor swings her red sword, but misses completely and Saber Alter makes an opportunity to strike. However, Tamamo uses her fire attack from behind to make her stagger a bit. Saber Alter swiftly turns to the fox girl, gritting her teeth and charges to strike back. But Altera intervenes, using her ice attack to freeze her in place. Nero nods with a "Umu!" and charges to strike. She slashes left, right and up and down and then delivers a straight kick to knock her to the ground. Unfrozen, Saber Alter jumps to her feet, turns around and charges at Nero again. This is exactly what the Emperor wants. She clashes swords once again with sparks flying. Then the two jump back to create distance. Saber Alter grips her sword, but gets hit with Tamamo's fire attack before she can do anything. And then she gets hit with a flying kick to the face by Altera, followed by a couple slashes. Then the three main servants come together.

"Umu~!" Nero pumps a fist. "You see, Alter? Nothing can beat us as long as we're here fighting together~!"

Saber Alter grits her teeth and gets to her feet. Nero's smile fades as she sees the dark aura grow stronger and stronger. Purple flames appear on the blade as she holds it back. It grows brighter and flames burst. She finally opens her mouth.

"Excalibur…Morgan…" She says.

She slashes upward diagonally to the right. The three servants don't have a chance to dodge it since the impact is so fast and powerful they get hit with it. It damages them greatly, making them scream in pain. Hakuno-chan hears them and weakly rolls on her belly to find her three servants collapse out cold. She then turns to Saber Alter who lowers her sword and the flames go down. She figures out that she used her full power to defeat them. Defeat? No, this isn't the end. Hakuno-chan can still save Rome from being destroyed by this freak. She manages to hold out her hand that has the red symbol at the back of her palm.

"M-My…beloved…servants…." she says, her voice being raspy from getting injured, but still tries to speak. "Use all…that you have…finish the job. Rise…my servants…!" Her symbol glows brightly and the red color fades. She used all three of her Command Spells to revive her three main servants.

Yellow light appears on all three of them and they are back on their feet. They can feel power surge through them, like they just got a power boost. Saber Alter backs away a step, surprised to see such power. Alter is the first to attack. She flips her blade downwards and points to the sky. It starts to glow red and a laser shoots upwards. 5 circles with symbols appear over Saber Alter.

"Tear Drop Photon Ray!" Altera shouts as she points the sword at the corrupted King.

A large blue ray fires down from all three circles and hits Saber Alter like a bunch of debris falling down. This weakens her, but only for a moment. Tamamo steps in as well. Jumping in the air, she spreads out her arms, summoning fire balls and ice balls around her. She then thrusts her hand forward to have them shoot toward Saber Alter. Fire and ice hit her like a ton of bricks. Tamamo then summons a very large fireball to finish it. As it hits Saber Alter, flames burst around her, engulfing her. When the flames die down, the corrupted King is down on one knee, but struggles to get back on her feet. Nero takes a step forward, holding a rose in her hand.

"This is the end…Saber Alter…"

She throws the rose upward with pink sparkles appearing over her. She slams the tip of her blade down and a large symbol appears. With a flash, Saber Alter is temporarily transported to a large theatre of Rome. Saber Alter looks around, confused, then swiftly turns to Nero who raises her sword with flames appearing on the blade. She charges forward and strikes Saber Alter hard, with the flames trailing after. She goes to the other side and explosion happens, causing the corrupted King to collapse on the floor and Nero relaxes her stance, raising her sword in victory.

Saber Alter got severely damaged that she's too weak to move. She then closes her eyes, fading away. Nero turns around and sighs in relief. Saber Alter is no more and Rome is safe once again. But it's not over yet.

"Praetor!" Nero runs toward her beloved and tenderly picks her up and turns her around to face her. "Praetor, please speak to me!"

No response. Tamamo and Altera also step forward toward their master.

"Praetor, please…" Tears sting Nero's eyes. "Please wake up. A life without you is like having no life at all…"

Hakuno-chan's eyes flutter open. "S-Saber…"

"Darling!" Tamamo gets on her knees, moving a little closer. "We can get through this! We'll help you get better! I can make the best medicine-"

"No…" Hakuno shakes her head. "I don't think….it'll be possible…"

Altera also gets on her knees. "My Pri-no…my Master! Please…I don't want you to leave…! There are much more…that I have to learn…to be human. Human life isn't enjoyable…without you around…"

Hakuno-chan smiles weakly. "I appreciate…your concern. But I don't think…"

"No! Do not say it!" Nero shouts. "I do not want to hear that from you! Do not close your eyes! You can still make it!"

The brunette looks at her three servants. Her eyes are starting to feel heavy, but she doesn't want to leave just yet. Summoning all her strength, she raises her arm to caress Nero's cheek.

"I'm so glad…I can be with all of you until the very end…" she whispers. "You all have been…very nice to me, despite all the silliness. I came to love you in return and we became…a big family. I'm very grateful…to be your master…"

"Praetor…" Nero chokes a sob as she gently puts her hand on Hakuno's.

"My darling husband…" Tamamo says.

"M-Master…" Altera puts both fists on her chest. Her heart aches just seeing this.

Giving all of her servants one last smile, her eyes close and her arm goes limp. Nero gasps and tries to shake her awake.

"No….NO!" The Emperor gently shakes her some more. "Praetor! Praetor, please! Don't go…!" Heavy tears fall and she buries her head on Hakuno's body. She sobs her heart out.

One sob leads to another. Soon, all three servants cry their hearts out. This can't be the end. Their beloved master….who has done so much for them…and vice versa…and now she's gone. But there are worse things than losing their beloved.

"Oh, no!" Nero looks at her hand that glows yellow and begins to fade. She's going to disappear, along with the other servants now that their master is gone. "No! Not now! I still have much to say to Praetor!" She hugs the brunette tightly. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you! I'm so sorry!" But she knows no matter how many times she tries to apologize, she'll never be forgiven. She pulls away, sniffling. "At least…all of us can disappear together…while we still love you."

Tamamo clenches her fists, her bangs hiding her face. "You…idiot…"

"Huh?" Nero looks up at the fox girl.

"You're a bigger fool than I thought!" Tamamo shouts at her. "How can you say that!?"

"Caster…" Nero just sits there and listens.

The fox girl puts both hands on her shoulders. She is fading, but she can still touch something while she has time. "You're the Emperor, remember? How can you be so weak!? You love her, don't you!?"

"I…I do…"

"I love my darling husband as well" Tamamo says, gesturing toward herself. "There are so many things I want to do with her as the lovely wife that I wish to be someday! I'm NOT willing to throw it all away!"

"Th-that's right…!" Altera joins in, putting both fists on her chest. "I don't want to throw away all the good times I spent with my master. There are things I want to do…with her…to learn about human life! I love her too much to let her go!"

"And you, Saber!" Tamamo says. "You love her like your life depends on it! You are her most loyal servant! Are YOU willing to throw away your loyalty to her!?"

"What are you saying?" Nero asks. "Our master is dead! There is nothing we can do!"

"Yes there is!" Tamamo says.

"How?"

"We need to do a mana transfer," the fox girl says. "Hurry before we all fade away! Transfer the mana we have!"

Nero looks at the limp Hakuno. It's now or never. There is no time to think it over. If what Tamamo says is true, then she'll give it a try. She lifts her up a bit and presses her lips against hers. A passionate, heartwarming kiss for a brief moment. She is indeed transferring her mana into her. She pulls away when she thinks that's enough and hands Hakuno to Tamamo.

"Your turn," she says softly.

The fox girl nods and passionately kisses the brunette, her darling husband. She also transfers the mana she has into her as she keeps on kissing. She loves her so much she'll do anything as the loving wife she is. It lasts a bit longer than Nero's, but she pulls away just so that Altera gets a turn. The tanned girl looks down at her master, tears falling from her eyes. She leans in and kisses her master as long as possible, transferring the mana she has. When she thinks it's enough, she pulls away and lies her down on the floor.

The three main servants wait for the results. Then…they notice the fading stopped, making them gasp in surprise. They look over at Hakuno. Her eyes flutter open and she slowly looks around.

"S-Saber…Caster…Altera…?" she whispers.

Nero nods with happy tears falling. "U-Umu~! You're alive!"

"My dearest Husband!" Tamamo says.

"Master…!" Altera says.

Nero can't hold it in anymore and hugs her tightly. "Praetor! Oh, my Praetor! We brought you back to life by mana transfer! I can't believe it worked~!"

Hakuno gives a warm smile and returns the embrace. Tamamo hugs her from the other side and then Altera from behind. All the girls share a bit of giggles here and there with Hakuno enjoying the warmth of her three servants. It's good to be back on her feet, being able to live another day with them.

"I love you, my beloved servants~" Hakuno says softly.

"We love you, too~!" The three of them say in unison.

**A/N: Some of these are made up. Like mana transfer for revival. Fate is just SO complicated that I can't jumble it all in my head, okay? That's what this site is for. Making up stuff.**

**Hope you enjoyed this.**

**Have a nice day.**


End file.
